2009 Easter event
Bilde:Ebuuny.png Splitting Heirs, også kjent som 2009 Easter Event, ligger sør for Falador, som var mange forrige påske hendelser. Denne hendelsen er tilgjengelig for medlemmer og fri spillere, som alle ferie hendelser er. "Easter Bunny synes å ha vært rundt i evighet. Eller har han? Hva gjør ham synes udødelig? Denne påsken katastrofe har igjen befallen sin fabrikk, og han trenger din hjelp til å løse problemet. Samt gi deg sjansen til å reparere en imponerende maskineri, og avtale med noen fargerike (men mindre enn nyttig) tegn, Splitting Heirs vil også gi våre gratis spillerne en smak av hvordan det er å fange implings! Denne hendelsen revisits tidligere, så hvis du har spilt tidligere påske arrangementer du anerkjenne kuvøse fra 2008 og påske Bird fra 2006. Finn ut hva som gjør Easter Bunny tick og samtidig tjene deg selv en ny morsom våpen. Så hva venter du på? Gå oppsøke Easter Bunny! " Detaljer Offisiell søken Beskrivelse: Easter Bunny er sliten. Han har vært i påskeegg virksomhet i mange år, og alt han ønsker å gjøre nå er overlate sin virksomhet til sin sønn og hare, Easter Bunny Jr Problemet er, Easter Bunny Jr er bare om laziest, rudest og mest ytterst ubehagelig kanin du vil ha ulykke å møte. Easter Bunny må du vise sin sønn hvor mye moro han kan få når du kjører sin fabrikk i Egg Plant. Du kommer til å trenge grus, besluttsomhet og en hel moms tålmodighet, men forhåpentligvis din kan Gjøremål holdning vil ha en god innflytelse på soporific sønn og arving. Utgivelsesdato:'''8 april 2009 '''Start: Snakk til Easter Bunny, som ligger sør Falador Vansklighetsgrad: Lett 1/5 Lengde: Medium Kun for Members: Nei Krav: Ingen Ting du trenger: Ingen. Monstere å drepe: Ingen gjennomgang Starting *Start med å snakke til Easter Bunny sør for Falador. Han forteller at han gikk bort på en liten ferie og forlot sin sønn ansvaret. Men mens han var borte sin late sønn ikke opprettholde fabrikken. Det er din jobb å få ting i orden. *Angi kaninhullet - the Easter Bunny vil kaste en spell på deg som gjør deg til en kanin. Du befinner deg i en labyrint av tunneler som kan være kjent fra fjorårets arrangement. Merk at du ikke kan angi tunneler med utstyr i pakken, men Easter Bunny vil hjelpe deg med dette. Men bare en gang. *Finn din vei gjennom tunneler og du vil finne deg selv i Easter Bunny's egg fabrikken. Målet for større rom i sentrum for å komme dit. *Gå nord til du finner to rom ved siden av hverandre. I ryggen rom finner du Easter Bunny Jr sitte på en stol. *Snakk med ham og han vil fortelle deg at å opprettholde fabrikken er ikke jobben, og vil nevne gjøre listen. *Les noticeboard. Det er på nordsiden veggen i rommet du nettopp passert (Easter Bunny's kontor). Første oppdrag (Feeding Easter Bird) *Gå Sør til midten av hulen og du vil se Easter Bird. *Snakk med ham. Du vil finne at han sover, og du vil bli presentert med et par alternativer for å vekke ham - noen av dem vil gjøre. *Snakk med ham igjen. Han vil nå fortelle deg hva han ønsker å spise. Merk at det han ønsker varierer fra spiller til spiller og kan Poppy frø, Worm biter, Sunflower frø eller Cracker biter. I øst av fugl er fire sekker av fuglemat der du kan velge hva han vil (undersøke sekk vil si hva den inneholder). *Bruk mat på fugl eller hans fôring skuffen til å fylle det. *Snakk med fuglen igjen. Han vil klage over å bli tørst. Til nord for kuvøse er en vannforsyning, klikk "får vann og en bøtte automatisk brukt. *Bruk bøtte med vann på fugl eller hans vann skuffen til å fylle det. Snakk til fugl en siste gang. *Easter Bunny Jr vises ved siden av fugl; snakke med ham. Be ham om hvordan fuglen er lønnsomt for ham. Han vil klage over implings skrape i tunneler. Andre oppdrag (Avrunding opp Implings) *Easter Bunny Jr vil be deg om å runde opp noen implings. *Gå tilbake til Easter Bunny kontor. På gulvet i det første rommet finner du impling glass og en Impling netto. Ta en netto og fem glass. *Gå til tunneler som ligger øst for hoved grotte og fange alle fem påsken Implings. Ikke glem å wield din nett! *Ta påsken impling glass til egg maleri maskinen på sørsiden av hulen. Bruk en av glass på maskinen. Du vil ha en samtale med imps, overbevise dem å arbeide. *Easter Bunny Jr vises igjen. Snakk til ham og overbevise ham om at implings er gode ved at maleriet implings er ganske kult. Easter Bunny Jr vil synes å bli mer interessert i å drive fabrikken. Han vil da klage en impling som igjen complains til ham om brutte kuvøse. Tredje oppdrag (Fikse i kuvøse) *Gå nord til kuvøse og snakker til impling jobbet der. *Gå tilbake til Easter Bunny Jr rom. På gulvet i nord finner du kuvøse blåkopier - ta dem. *Søk boksene spredt rundt i fabrikken for deler (begge boksene inneholder egg og boksene inneholder nøtter, kan det hende du må søke hver boks mer enn en gang). Merk at alle delene er plassert i hovedbygningen hulrom, og derfor trenger du ikke å søke på den sørlige tunneler, den østlige tunneler, Easter Bunny Jr rom eller Easter Bunny kontor. *Returner til kuvøse når du har hentet den peis, den Renhet pipe, den Wet pipe, den sotet pipe, den stempler og Big COG. *Bruk store COG, den peis og stempler på Hoveddelen av kuvøse. Deretter bruker du rengjør pipe på kontrollpanelet, er sotet pipe på kull solfangeren og våt pipe på vannet inngang. *Snakk til impling arbeidstaker og Easter Bunny Jr vises igjen. *Snakk til Easter Bunny Jr og forklare bruken av maskinen. Han vil fortelle deg å fjerne skadedyr (den ekorn) fra mutteren sortering maskinen. Fjerde oppdrag (omskolering ekorn) *Gange vest til mutteren sortering maskinen og velge å "se på det". Deretter velger du å snakke med Big Ben. *Du vil forhandle frem en avtale om betaling med ekorn. Velg 20% av nøtter, og du vil deretter prute og godtar på 25%. Da lærer ekorn hvordan du sorterer nøtter på kort mutter-sortering minigame. *Når alt annet enn nøtter passerer ved å klikke på den røde knappen for å forkaste som når varen kommer inn på den røde området. Hvis du gjør et dårlig valg vil du finne deg selv igjen i begynnelsen av minigame. Du vil fullføre minigame etter at du har riktig kaste 10 eks. Merk at tomme nutshells kan også bli forkastet. *Etter fullføring av Easter Bunny Jr vises igjen. *Snakk til ham og overbevise ham om at ekorn er ikke skadedyr. Han forteller at han føler seg klar til å gå opp til jobben med å kjøre fabrikken og ber deg om å møte ham i Easter Bunny kontor. *Gå til Easter Bunny kontor. En kort cut-scene vil spille. Forlater hulen ved å angi kaninhullet. Du vil igjen bli en kanin. Navigere gjennom grotten å nå kaninhullet i den andre enden og avslutter Warren. *Snakk til Easter Bunny. En kort cut-scene vil spille, og du vil motta din belønning! Rewards For å fullføre arrangementet spillerne ble belønnet med en Easter carrot. Easter Carrot er en to-delt morsom våpen som kan brukes til å knerte andre spillere, mye som Rubber chicken fra 2005 Easter hendelsen. Spillere vil også låse opp Around the World in Eggty Days emote og Bunny-hop emote hvis den ikke allerede er låst opp, men Easter Bunny vil ikke fortelle spilleren om en av dem. Musikk låst opp *Lazy Wabbit *Hare-brained Machines en:2009 Easter event